La Pierre de l'Apocalypse II
by Ambre77
Summary: [Suite du premier]
1. Chapter 1

**La Pierre de l'Apocalypse II**

**Le Coffret aux Malheurs**

Et oui, c'est encore moi :D. Je vous avais promis un deuxième? Bah, le voilà

_48 heures avant la fin du monde _

_-Saleté, marmonna Yami Bakura en laissant tomber le corps inanimé de Férix au sol. _

_Il était épuisé. Vidé. Au bout du rouleau. _

_Mais il serait mort s'il n'avait pas quitté le monde d'Igaïos. Magius ne semblait pas particulièrement content que Yami Bakura ait kidnappé la petite Férix. Voir même… très en colère. Dans le monde de Magius, Yami Bakura n'avait pas prit la chance d'affronter l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il avait précipitamment battu retraite._

_La première fois qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir de téléportation, il lui avait fallut plusieurs jours pour récupérer. Il venait de s'en servir. Cela faisait deux fois dans la même journée. L'énergie que lui demandait un tel effort, il avait été capable de la fournir une seule fois. La seconde… il avait du utiliser Férix. _

_-Tu en mit, du temps, fit une voix derrière lui._

_Yami Bakura se retourna vivement. Une silhouette, accotée sur le mur, bougea dans l'ombre. Elle se rapprochait sans se hâter. _

_La faible lueur qui entourait Yami Bakura et Férix dévoila l'identité de l'étranger._

_Marik._

_-C'est quoi cette chose? fit l'Égyptien en désignant Férix._

_-La porteuse de la Pierre de l'Apocalypse, répondit Yami Bakura dans un souffle._

_-Pourquoi l'as-tu amené avec toi? Tu ne pouvais pas seulement prendre la pierre?_

_-Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'avais Magius sur les talons._

_-Magius?_

_-Quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas rencontrer. _

_-Je vois… _

_Marik s'approcha de Férix, s'accroupit à côté d'elle. _

_-Elle est morte? Demanda-t-il._

_-Tu crois vraiment que je m'embarrasserai d'un cadavre? Répondit sèchement Yami Bakura. _

_-C'était seulement qu'une question… _

_-Elle est seulement sonnée. J'ai du… utiliser une partie de son âme pour rentrer ici._

_-Une partie de son âme?_

_Yami Bakura eut un ricanement sec. _

_-Notre avenir risque d'être très prometteur! S'exclama-t-il. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre I

_Igaïos – 18 heures avant le fin du monde_

Saphira faisait les cent pas, incapable de tenir en place. Éthane la suivait des yeux, l'œil morne. Lilienne se rongeait les sangs (et les ongles), mais sans dire un mot. Seul Makku, le démon-insecte, semblait parfaitement calme. Depuis que Bakura avait quitté le monde d'Igaïos emportant Férix et le Coffret aux Malheurs avec lui, l'univers entier semblait s'être effondré.

Pour le moment, Magius se reposait dans sa chambre… depuis près de deux jours.

-Il est p'tet mort là haut, suggéra Éthane d'une voix atone.

Saphira lui lança un regard acéré. L'adolescent ne flancha pas devant le coup d'œil noir, mais préféra détourner les yeux.

Finalement, un doux pas de fit entendre dans les escaliers. Magius, ses cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux pleins de sommeil, descendit les marches. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son chapeau melon. Il se gratta la tête, bailla un peu, et s'avança vers les autres.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi? Questionna-t-il dans prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

-Deux jours, répondit Saphira.

-Deux jours? Répéta Magius. Mais…

-Il faut partir à la recherche de ce salopard! Coupa Éthane en se levant précipitamment.

-Du calme, fit Lilienne.

-Du calme? Du CALME? Comment tu peux rester calme en sachant que Férix est prise avec ce psychopathe?

-Voyons, un peu de tenue, intervint Magius. J'ignore où ils sont allé. L'aura du Coffret aux Malheurs est peut-être très puissante et très bruyante, mais un changement de monde me coupe toute tentative de le retrouver.

-Mais… commença Éthane.

-Néanmoins… Continua Magius, j'ai une hypothèse de l'endroit où ils sont allés.

-Où c'est?

-Dans leur propre monde… enfin, celui Bakura.

-FAUT Y ALLER! S'époumona Éthane.

Makku lâcha un puissant jappement pour approuver l'adolescent.

-Hum.. Maintenant que je suis reposé, c'est faisable, par contre…

-Par contre? Releva Saphira.

-Le monde d'où vient Bakura est très, très vaste. Il est au moins mille fois plus gros d'Igaïos. Rien ne nous garanti que nous allons tomber au bon endroit. Nous pouvons passé des années avant de retrouver Bakura. De plus, il s'y trouve d'énormes étendues d'eau, nommées _océans_. Si je nous téléporte là-dedans, nous allons mourir noyé.

-C'est horrible, souffla Lilienne à mi-voix.

-Faut prendre une chance! Rugit Éthane.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois, approuva Saphira en hochant la tête.

-Bien, fit Magius. Maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance des risques, vous êtes prêts à vous lancez tout de même.

Makku enfoui son long museau dans la main de Magius et entreprit de la lécher en frétillant la queue.

-Mais avant de partir, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, je souhaite transformer Makku. Son apparence risque d'être fort voyante dans l'autre monde et je crains d'être incapable de faire de magie…

-Tu veux amener ce truc avec nous? Lâcha Éthane.

-Makku est sûrement le mieux placé pour retrouver Férix, Éthane.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais n'ajouta rien.

Magius se plaça devant le démon-insecte et commença à marmotter des mots bizarres. Makku secoua sa lourde tête. Il comprenait ce qu'il était sur le point de se passer et il s'inquiétait. Les contours de Makku se brouillèrent et se déformèrent, son long pelage noir rapetissa et « rentra » dans sa peau. La litanie de Magius s'intensifia. Les griffes du chien de rétractèrent, son ergot descendit le long de sa patte. La formule de Magius monta encore d'un cran. Makku se redressa. Maintenant à la verticale, sa gueule devint une bouche, ses oreilles descendirent sur le côté de sa tête. Magius criait presque à présent. Le démon-insecte avait une silhouette humaine à présent. Toute trace d'animalité disparue de son corps. Magius ajouta les derniers détails : cils, ongles, cheveux, et l'ancien chien noir était maintenant un séduisant jeune homme. Grand, musclé, il avait de longs cheveux d'un noir jais, aussi noir que son ancien pelage. Ses yeux était rouge rubis et brillaient d'une façon intense. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'y qu'un jappement qui s'en échappa.

-Oh, j'ai oublié ce détail, marmonna Magius. Makku est un chien. Il ne sait pas parler. Même avec son apparence humaine…

-…Et nous n'avons pas le temps de lui apprendre, siffla Saphira pour toute réponse.

Makku se tenait mal sur ses jambes. Il s'assit maladroitement sur ses jambes. Soudain, Saphira émit une sorte de cri étranglé.

-Rhoooooooooooooooooo, gloussa-t-elle, quelle jolie taille!

Magius n'avait pas qu'oublié la faculté de parole… Makku était complètement nu!

À ce moment précis, la femme aux cheveux bleus fixait sans vergogne l'entrejambe de l'ancien chien.

Makku, pour sa part n'eut aucune réaction. Ignorant même ce qu'étaient les vêtements, il se contenta d'humer l'air avec son nouveau nez. Mécontent de son médiocre odorat, il poussa un long gémissement plaintif.

-Éthane, prête lui quelques vêtements, ordonna Magius.

-Quoi? Après Bakura, faut que je passe mes fringues _à lui_?

-Tu préfères te balader côte à côte avec lui alors qu'il est nu?

-Non! S'écria Éthane.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

-Ça va, ça va, capitula Éthane en grognant.

-Je pourrais l'amener avec moi en haut quelques instants? Demanda Saphira.

-Non, rétorqua fermement Magius. Allez, Éthane, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Éthane ronchonna. Il prit Makku par le bras, le força à le relever et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent. Makku, tout de noir vêtu, était très beau.

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt? Fit Magius en attrapant son chapeau melon.

-Oui! Répondirent en chœur les autres N.D.A. : m'enfin, c'était plutôt « m'ouais » pour Éthane et « wof! » pour Makku.

-_Translaten_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

_45 heures avant la fin du monde _

-Alors? Fit Yami Bakura avec impatience. Tu les as?

-Voilà.

Avec négligence, Marik laissa tomber un sac devant Yami Bakura. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

-Je ne pense pas que nous comptons de la même façon, siffla Yami Bakura au bout d'un moment. Je ne vois que _trois _des objets du millénaire. Or, il en existe _sept_.

-Ça fait quatre avec ton anneau, rétorqua Marik.

-Il en manque tout de même trois, gronda Yami Bakura.

-Deux, fit Marik en lâchant sa hache du millénaire dans le sac.

-Il manque le puzzle et le collier… Marmonna Yami Bakura pour lui-même.

Il referma le sac, un sourire de satisfaction étirait ses lèvres. Férix était toujours inconsciente, couchée sur le sol. Ni Yami Bakura, ni Marik ne l'avait touchée. Elle était toujours dans la même position, le visage mangé dans les ténèbres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Marik s'approcha d'elle, la poussa doucement du pied. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Dis-moi… quelle partie de son âme as-tu utilisé pour revenir, ici, mmmh?

Yami Bakura eut un sourire sadique.

-Sa mémoire.


End file.
